


honey

by haruwiki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, ass eating, i need to go to church, im so bad at writing fluff end my suffering, shuu gets it up the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwiki/pseuds/haruwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaneki wants to try something new and tsukiyama's more than happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally finished this mess after 2 weeks of frustration, writer's block, exams and illness! it's not the best thing i've ever written but hey ho here's the ridiculous fluffy smutty mess  
> excuse the completely unrelated title i literally spent 10 minutes searching song lyrics and got so frustrated that i just put the name of the song i was listening to at the time
> 
> as always, i couldn't be bothered to proof read properly so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes i am a small tired gay

“I want to try something different.”

As soon as Kaneki says it, he regrets it. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. His private fantasies are private for a reason. And besides, Tsukiyama would never agree to it-

“What is it?”

His boyfriend is beneath him, eyes wide and face flushed. Kaneki averts his gaze, focusing on the vase of flowers on the beside table. “It’s nothing,” he says, leaning back down to kiss Tsukiyama. To his surprise, he feels a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

“Ken,” Tsukiyama responds, “what is it?”

Kaneki knows he won’t be able to escape this question, and it takes him a moment to meet Tsukiyama’s eyes. He tries to keep his face as neutral as he possibly can as he speaks. “I want to eat your ass.”

Tsukiyama stares for a moment, dumbfounded. He’d never considered it before, but now he thinks about it, it could be quite pleasurable. At least, it won’t be as bad as what’s now known as the Whipped Cream Incident. And it’s Kaneki, who would be able to make a wooden spoon attractive if he tried. Yes, Tsukiyama decides, he would quite like to get his ass eaten.

“Oui,” he says.

Kaneki looks hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. What position do you want me in?”

Kaneki is taken aback at the enthusiasm. He wasn’t expecting such a quick agreement. He was prepared for at least a little hesitation, perhaps a straight out no. In fact, he was so unprepared for this answer that he realises he has no idea how they’re actually going to do this. He spends a few seconds considering the various positions they could try, and eventually, after a lot of stumbling over his words, he eventually comes out with a mumbled “you could sit on my face”. He blushes furiously, face burning, but the statement is returned by Tsukiyama lunging forward and kissing him.

“I’d love that, mon cher,” he whispers into Kaneki’s neck. Kaneki strokes at his boyfriend’s soft hair, running his fingers through it while Tsukiyama continues to lick and bite at his neck. They pull back after a while, frantically tugging at eachothers’ clothes, popping open buttons and unzipping pants, discarding them across the room. Once they’re both naked, completely exposed in front of eachother, Kaneki rests himself against the pillows, motioning for Tsukiyama to sit on his chest.

“So you’re completely okay with this?” Kaneki asks, running his hands up and down the man’s thighs, his cock resting just inches away from Kaneki’s mouth.

Tsukiyama nods enthusiastically, hips jutting in an attempt to get some friction. “So, erm...do you want me to just…” He lifts his hips hesitantly, “...move forward...er…”

Kaneki, face still a deep shade of red, grips Tsukiyama’s thighs and pulls him forward until his ass is hovering over his face. He doesn’t give the man any warning other than a quiet “uh…” before he spreads his cheeks apart and licks a stripe along his hole. Tsukiyama jolts forward in shock, a long moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

“You okay?” Kaneki asks softly.

“Mhm,” Tsukiyama replies, rocking his hips downwards, “carry on.”

With that, Kaneki goes back in, bolder now that he knows he has his boyfriend’s approval, tongue dragging circles around his hole. Tsukiyama whines above him, hips rocking frantically, eyes shut as he calls out Kaneki’s name.

“Shuu, you’re doing so good,” Kaneki mumbles, “so good, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Tsukiyama replies with nothing but another loud moan, almost whimpering as Kaneki pushes his tongue past his rim, just far enough for Tsukiyama to grip the headboard and throw his head back in ecstasy.

“Please, Ken, please, more” he moans, almost incoherent, moving a hand down to stroke his cock as Kaneki continues to lick into him, his face firmly planted between his cheeks, eyes shut. He’s clearly getting just as much pleasure from this as Tsukiyama is, finally giving in and reaching a hand between his legs to grip his own cock.

“Ken….Ken, I’m gonna…” Tsukiyama’s thighs are quivering by this point, his grip on the headboard so tight his knuckles are beginning to turn white. He’s whining loudly, practically riding Kaneki’s face as he writhes above him.

“Mm, how do you want to come?” Kaneki pulls off him momentarily, though his other hand still gropes at his ass, kneading the soft skin beneath his palm.

“Inside... I want you inside me…” Tsukiyama pants out as Kaneki resumes his ministrations. He feels a final lick against his hole before the man moves down, sitting up on the bed and marvelling at the state Tsukiyama’s become.

“God…” Kaneki says, more to himself than Tsukiyama as he looks him over. His eyes are wide and his hair is hanging in front of his face, looking unusually messy. His face is flushed a deep shade of red, his mouth is hanging open, still gasping for breath and he looks so completely fucked that Kaneki’s cock twitches just from the sight. Crawling forward, he presses his lips against the other’s, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Tsukiyama can taste himself, and it turns him on more than he should.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kaneki pushes the stray hairs from Tsukiyama’s eyes, then raises two fingers to the other’s mouth. Tsukiyama knows what to do from the amount of the times he’s done this and takes them in without a word, sucking on them until they’re coated in saliva, not breaking eye contact with Kaneki even for a second.

“Good. You ready?” Kaneki asks, pushing Tsukiyama’s leg up and circling his already wet hole with his index finger. When he receives an impatient nod, he pushes the finger in, eliciting a pleasured moan from the other. Kaneki can tell that he won’t last long like this, and so he grips the base of Tsukiyama’s cock with his free hand, causing him to squirm beneath him.

“Ken...please…” he whines, biting his lip and furrowing his brows. Kaneki continues his movements, adding another finger and hooking it upwards. Tsukiyama’s back arches as another loud moan escapes his lips. Kaneki moves the fingers faster, enjoying the whines and gasps coming from beneath him, getting louder each time he hits his prostate. He can tell that he’s more than ready for his cock, but he loves how needy he is right now, pushing his hips desperately against Kaneki, eyes watering in frustration. Eventually he pulls his fingers out and leans down.

“Do you want me inside you?” Kaneki whispers, mouthing at Tsukiyama’s neck, biting down softly.

“Mhm...please, Ken...please…” Tsukiyama gasps desperately, tilting his head to allow Kaneki more access to his neck.

“Good boy...can you turn over?”

Immediately, Tsukiyama sits up and flips his body over, ass in the air, gripping the pillow beneath his chest. He smiles in delight as he hears Kaneki opening the bottle of lube, and a few moments later feels his thick cock pressing against his ass. He holds his breath as Kaneki spreads his cheeks, rubbing at his skin before pushing the tip of his cock inside. Tsukiyama lets out a loud moan, eyes shut in ecstasy, rocking his hips backwards as Kaneki pushes in further. Once he’s almost fully inside, he pulls back out, smirking as he listens to the needy moans escaping the other’s lips before slamming back in, causing Tsukiyama to jolt forward and call out Kaneki’s name.

Kaneki bends over Tsukiyama’s body, pressing his lips against him, leaving open-mouthed kisses across the expanse of his neck and shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful, so beautiful, I love you so much,” he whispers between kisses as he continues his thrusts, one hand resting upon Tsukiyama’s hip, the other tugging at his hair, pulling just enough for it to hurt, just the way he likes it.

“K-Ken...more...pl-please…” Tsukiyama begs, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. His hair is wet with sweat, and a line of drool runs from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Kaneki loves it when he gets this desperate, rutting and moaning and begging. He loves nothing more than seeing his boyfriend completely wrecked, and he feels his cock twitch inside Tsukiyama just at the sight of him.

Kaneki pulls Tsukiyama’s hips up further, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting his prostate, drawing a frantic cry from the other. He keeps the pace of his thrusts steady, hitting his boyfriend’s prostate again and again with each thrust, still whispering in his ear and kissing down his neck.

“Shuu,” Kaneki murmurs, “can I try something?”

Upon receiving an eager nod, he pushes in to the hilt until he brushes against Tsukiyama’s prostate, watching as he presses his head into the pillow, muffling his sounds. Kaneki stays in this position, only rocking back and forth slightly, letting his cock rub against Tsukiyama’s prostate without any let-up.

“You like this?” he asks, trailing his hands down the other’s back, digging his nails in lightly when he reaches the bottom of his spine.

“Oui...s-so good, Ken…” he mumbles into the pillow, cock leaking onto the bedsheets.

He’s shaking like this, tears beading in the corners of his eyes as he lets out pleasured sobs, overwhelmed by the stimulation. 

Kaneki can feel himself nearing the brink, becoming increasingly turned on from the way Tsukiyama’s acting. He pulls out completely, and he swears Tsukiyama almost screams from the loss of contact.

“Shhh...I’m gonna let you come, I’ll let you come,” Kaneki assures him, flipping him over onto his back and pushing back in, harder and faster than before, thrusting relentlessly. Tsukiyama throws his head back, grabbing at Kaneki’s arms, shoulders, hips, anywhere he can get some leverage. He’s mumbling almost incoherent words, eyes shut and face streaked with tears. At this point, Kaneki is just as desperate to come as Tsukiyama is. He grabs his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, both of them moaning.

“Sh-Shuu...can I come inside?” Kaneki pants, dragging his nails across Tsukiyama’s torso.

“Oui...please, Ken...please…”

With that, Kaneki pushes inside once more, biting down on the skin of Tsukiyama’s shoulder as he comes almost silently, panting and shaking. Once his breathing has returned to normal, he sits up, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Oh? You still haven’t come,” Kaneki remarks, giving Tsukiyama only a second to react before he takes his cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly on the head.

“Ken...ah….” he moans as Kaneki continues to lick and suck at his cock, stroking what he can’t fit into his mouth. Kaneki feels so fucking good around him that he could burst into tears right now, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. “I’m gonna come, shit, Ken,” he wails, tightening his grip in Kaneki’s hair.

Kaneki looks up at him, eyes watering, giving him silent permission to come. With a final moan, he bucks his hips up and comes in Kaneki’s mouth, eyes shut, panting heavily. When he comes back to his senses, Kaneki’s already pulled off of him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Your come tastes like shit,” he says bluntly, grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside counter and handing them to Tsukiyama, instructing him to clean himself up.

Tsukiyama doesn’t respond, instead curling up on the bed and shutting his eyes, happy to drift off to sleep as soon as possible.

“Shuu? You doing okay?” Kaneki asks, his joking demeanour gone in an instant as he sees his boyfriend lying beside him.

Tsukiyama nods, and Kaneki sighs in relief, reaching for another tissue to wipe the tears from the other’s face. Despite the amount of times they’ve been in this situation, he still hates seeing Tsukiyama’s face streaked with tears.

“You did so good today, Shuu. You’re so amazing.” he says softly, settling back down beside him.

“Non, Ken. You did all the work, you’re the one who’s amazing,” Tsukiyama replies, resting his head in the crook of Kaneki’s neck.

Kaneki laughs quietly, kissing the top of Tsukiyama’s head. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He closes his eyes again, and is on the verge of sleep when-

“Wait, wait! Shuu!”

Kaneki sounds so worried that Tsukiyama opens his eyes, looking up. “Hm?”

His boyfriend looks away, blushing once again, and for a moment Tsukiyama is reminded of the black-haired teenager he met so long ago.

“Would you, erm...would you mind if I...ate your ass again? Like, some other time?”

It’s Tsukiyama’s turn to laugh. He tilts his chin up and meets Kaneki’s lips, kissing him softly.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ my parents: i am so sorry
> 
> also the Whipped Cream Incident mentioned at the beginning is a lil headcanon i had. one time, ken and shuu were trying to spice up their sex life so they tried licking some whipped cream off eachother but since ghouls can't eat human food i think we know how that ended
> 
> my tumblr is takizwas.tumblr.com and my twitter is @kirishimatxt if u want to follow me/send anon hate!


End file.
